


Minus

by nakura



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood and Torture, Blow Jobs, Cannibalism, I need to stop torturing Ayato one day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakura/pseuds/nakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idea from a friend! Ayato is bad about his homework, so kaneki decides to give him a lesson about numbers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minus

   “The fuck, Eyepatch?”

   Ayato shakes violently when Kaneki’s glare falls on him, fingers slowly stroking his cheeks, enjoying the view of his boyfriend well tied up to the bed, frowning and confused. He makes his way towards him, knees sinking into the mattress one at a time, almost like a predator appreciating his prey before eating the main meal.

   “I want to give you something, Ayato-kun.”

   He doesn’t specify what it is, or move more than that for a while, and Ayato can’t quite remember what happened to bring them to that-- They were doing Ayato’s homework, the younger got mad at something trivial, they stopped, and when he was going to ‘apologize’--

_That._

   What else, though?

   “How the fuck are you supposed to give me something when I can’t even grab it?”

   He huffs when notices how now not only wrists, but ankles are also being held down, and it doesn’t matter how much he struggles, Kaneki opens the buttons of his shirt, unzips his pants and slips a hand way too cold inside of it. Was that a punishment, maybe? But Kaneki didn’t seem mad. In fact, Ayato wished he could slap that smile off his stupid face already.

   “You curse too much, Ayato.” He sighs when verifies if the bonds are good enough to not hurt the other. “That’s not good for you.”

   “I don’t fucking care. Take those things off me now and a-ah--.”

   Only then he notices the hand caressing his shoulders and back, concentrating on one special spot on the upper part; all the kisses given to the end of his stomach and inner thighs, the light scratches on his hips, every type of affection enough to make his skin shiver in pleasure and down his nerves a bit.

   It’s not like he wants to give in, but  _God,_  that felt good...

   “Good boy.”

   Before the ghoul could even protest, Kaneki takes the other’s member on hands, pumping him enough to make his erection grow, moans being held on the back of his throat. Ayato closes his eyes, refusing to look further into that slow torture - it wasn’t possible Kaneki was simply in the mood to please him, at least not after a fight - and suddenly feels warmth wrapping around his length.

   “K-Ken...”

   Kaneki proceeds to lick at the head, tongue wrapping around to give a long suck, pulling the foreskin of it; wrapping around the base, he keeps massaging until he starts giving in, precum leaking and being spread by the elder’s lips.

   “Already?”

   “S-Shut up. Who knows if you won’t stop if I take too long...”

   A laugh is given when he continues the blowjob, holding Ayato’s hips down so he does all the work by himself, struggling to take the boyfriend almost entirely, and backing up every time the tip hit the back of his throat. It was better like that, without Ayato forcing him down on his dick, taking his pace to brush at the right places and kiss at the right time. It was adorable how flushed his face was getting, the little whimpers that couldn’t be hold back, how much Ayato shook under him to get more of his embrace and touch.

   It is way too cute.

   The ghoul opens and closes his fists several times, head moving from one side to another with how much he wants to hold the half human, how hard he wishes to be able to touch him, to grab and pull at that white silky hair and just  _fuck_  Kaneki’s pretty mouth completely.

   “What's one thousand minus seven?”

   Ayato freezes.

   “What...?”

   “What’s” he licks the underside, pupils locked on blue “one thousand minus seven?”

   “N... Nine hundred ninety-three?”

   The dark haired blinks in confusion, the surprise of that question making him not think of anything other than the answer, for which Kaneki nodded and sucked on him once as a reward.

   “Whats nine hundred ninety-three minus seven?”

   This time being more clear, there isn’t an answer. Instead, a shrug and a frown, and before he could whisper a ‘how am I supposed to know’, he bit back the snark commentary to open his mouth out of pain.

   “FUCK-- Nnhh, wha, what--?”

   Kaneki’s teeth grazes against his length, digging down enough to make him jump and desperately try to kick him, tears forming on his shout.

   “ _What’s nine hundred ninety-three minus seven?_ ”

   A fine thread of blood flows down, intoxicating his tongue that licks over the wound, savoring all he could despite the shock on the other’s countenance. A gulp can be heard from close, legs trembling, cold running down one’s spine.

   “N-Nine hundred eighty-six...”

   His voice trembles from start to end.

   And that’s how it started.

   Each number minus seven. Numbers, tens and hundreds were spilled from both mouths, a bite being earned every time Ayato slipped in an answer, muffled screams replacing them instead. It was amazing when he got them right, way too good to believe, but by contrast it felt like he would never be able to have another erection after the wrong ones--.

   The whole session followed until the younger finally got the calculations right - after certain point it was easy - and seized the best he could, letting the ropes on his wrists mark as much as his boyfriend’s mouth did with his skin, and climax inside of it.

   Exhausted and spent, Ayato collapses on his side when he is released, the bliss, pain and fatigue still throbbing on his muscles and crotch, eyes barely moving when a calm Kaneki climbs on him, placing a tender kiss on his sweaty forehead.

   “Good boy, Ayato-kun.”


End file.
